As is well known to those skilled in the art, lubricating compositions contain a wide range of additives including those which possess anti-wear properties, anti-friction properties, anti-oxidant properties, etc. Those skilled in the art continue to seek additives which may effect improvement in these properties without deterimental effect on other properties--and preferably additives of lower cost.
It is an object of this invention to provide a lubricating composition containing a novel additive. Other objects will be apparent to those skilled in the art.